Amnesia
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Souji got a call from Yosuke at night and rushes back to Inaba. What happened? R
1. Prologue

**Amnesia**

Prologue

A young man seemed to be in the kitchen, opening the fridge and looking for something to eat. '_Hmm… Is there anything that I could make for dinner?_' he thought.

"Souji-kun… We're home," this man that named Souji-kun looked at the main door of his house. He closed the fridge and approached the door. The door opened and two figurine ―a male and a female― at around their forty appeared.

"Sorry for being late. We promised that we would come back here on March 21st too but, we…" this silver-haired female ―who appeared to be Souji's mother― stopped her words when her son grinned. "What are you grinning at?"

"No, nothing. It's just… You've explained it to me on phone around a week ago, 2 days ago, and also an hour ago while on your way home. Why do you have to explain it so many times?" Souji chuckled.

"That's your mom. Now, help us bring our luggage to our room. We're tired of sitting on the plane for about few hours," the older guy talked and brought his luggage into the room.

"So, Souji-kun… How's Inaba? Do you have any friends there? And how's Ryotaro-kun? I heard, he and Nanako-chan entered the hospital, huh? What happened?"

"Yep! I have a lot of good friends there. Dojima-san's fine now." He stopped for a second, thinking, then said, "Well… there's this kinda strange fog all over the town. They said that it's poisonous but, I don't think so. But, don't worry. The fog's gone already," Souji faked a smile, '_I can't tell her the truth. I hope this story didn't look too odd. After all, most of it wasn't lie, though._'

"Poisonous fog? Sounds like nonsense to me," she had a small sigh, "We better prepare the dinner. Your dad's been talking about it all the way home," the blue-eyes female smiled and set her luggage in the living room.

"Mom… Why don't you get some rest? I'll prepare the dinner," Souji went to the kitchen and open the fridge ―again― and searched for some ingredients to make for the dinner.

"Well, if you say so…"

Then, Souji cooked for dinner. His mom took a bath and then watched TV in the living room with her husband. Around maybe an hour, the dinner's ready.

"Mom, dad! Dinner's ready," he called his parents and they turned off the TV and went to the dinning room soon after that. After their dinner's finished, they sat there for a while and talk about various things. Souji's parents talked about their job overseas and Souji talked about his life in Inaba for a year.

"So, I bet you've got a girlfriend there already, huh?" asked the older man while took a sip of his tea. Souji seemed to be choked his drink, his face seemed redder than usual.

"Wha―! H-How could you know?" asked Souji, his eyes widened.

"First, you seemed to be enjoying your life in Inaba. That's odd since, you seemed very unhappy when we first told you that you're going to live in Inaba for a year."

"And second, Ryotaro-kun said that you've a girlfriend. But, he won't tell us who it is," the only female there spoke and smiled. _'Damn! So, it's Dojima-san who told them._'

"Well? Tell us what she's look like and what's her name," his father raised an eyebrow.

"Do I REALLY have to tell?"

"Of course you do, dear. We're so curious of what kind of girl you like."

"…Fine. Her name is Naoto Shirogane. She's a dete―" his words were cut by his mother's.

"Shirogane! You mean she's one of those detectives? But, wait. I never heard Shirogane-san has a granddaughter? I only heard that he has a grandson."

"Mom… Could you give me just another second to finish my story?"

"Ow… Alright. Sorry, dear."

"Well, how should I explain it? She pretended as a male when I first know her. She even got a title, 'Detective Prince'. Everyone thought she's a guy. But, she's actually a girl. Everyone knows that she's a girl now," he sighed.

"A girl pretended as a guy?" his mom chuckled. "You should introduce her to us someday. She's so cool!"

"Yeah… Of course I will," he muttered and smiled to himself. He didn't know that he's blushing and his parents could hear his voice, his parents just looked at each other and smiled.

――――――――――

_Now I face out, I hold out,_

_I reach out to the truth―_

'_Geez… Who's calling me this late at night?_' Souji got up and took a look at his phone. '_Yosuke calling? Don't tell me it's just for some lame jokes Chie's been talking about,_' he answered the call. "What do you think you're doing, Yosuke? Can't you look at the clock first before calling me?"

"**Sorry for disturbing your sleep, partner. But, we've got a call from Dojima-san just now. He said to not tell this to you, but we all can't just hide it from you,**" Yosuke seemed to be in a rush. '_Did something happen?_'

"Okay, okay, I heard you. So, what's happening?"

"**Naoto-kun, she… She got an accident and now we're in Inaba Municipal Hospital. We don't know what'll happen to Naoto-kun but… the wounds seemed bad.**"

"What! She's― Rrgh! I'll go there now!" Souji hung up the phone and took a bag inside his wardrobe, filling it with a set of cloth and money. He rushes through his room's door and went downstairs.

"What? Souji-kun? Where're you going this late? What's with that bag?" his mom seemed to be awake by the noise Souji made. Souji didn't stopped by his mother's appearance and just said, "I'm going to Inaba now! I'll explain everything later!" he ran towards the main door and open the gate.

"Wait! Souji-kun!" she sighed, '_What's wrong with him?_'

――――――――――

**A/N: **Well… That's it for the prologue. Hope you like it! Sorry for the bad grammar :)

I'd be very happy if you'd review ^w^


	2. Chapter 1

**Amnesia**

Chapter 1

'_Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Wait right there, Naoto. I'm on my way now. You'll be alright. Yeah… Nothing's bad gonna happen to you,_" Souji thought to himself, closing his eyes. He's already inside the train now. He ran like hell from his house to the station and fortunately got this last train.

"Come on, come on. When're we going to arrive at Inaba? Why can't the train go faster?" he muttered. His whole shaking, he usually enjoying the view to or from Inaba, but this time, he can't. He just looked straight to his shoes. Sometimes he looked at his watch then held it close to his heart, '_Naoto… Please be safe!_'

"Yasoinaba. Yasoinaba." Souji heard it then quickly took his bag and got out from the train. He ran towards the bus station, ignoring the strange look people gave at him for running that fast. He took the bus and sat at the nearest seat to the door so that he could quickly get out from the bus later when already arrived.

_Now I face out, I hold out,_

_I reach out to the truth of my life―_

He looked at his phone's screen, 'Mom calling…' he narrowed his eyebrows and answered it.

"**Souji-kun! What do you think you are doing? Going out this late without any warning? Come home now!**" his mom's voice seemed to got angry and maybe she's shouting that an old man there looked at him.

"Sorry, mom. But, I'll tell everything to you later when I get time."

"**Where are you now, dear?**" her voice softened, she sighed. 

"I'm in Inaba now."

"**What! So you really went there? I thought you were just joking. What are you doing there?**"

"I'll tell you LATER, mom! Sorry, but I'm in a rush now," he hung up and switch it off.

'_It seemed it's gonna arrive soon,_' he took his bag and stood up. When the bus stopped completely and the door opened, he entered the hospital, approached the receptionist, "In which room is Naoto Shirogane in? She entered the hospital not too long ago."

"Wait just a second, sir… Naoto Shirogane's in room number 268. It's on―" Souji quickly rushes to the stairs as he heard the room's number. He didn't need to hear the nurse explaining the location of the room since he knows this hospital well. He worked here as a janitor when he's still lived here.

When he went up the stairs, he could see his friends on the right side. "S-Senpai? What're you doing here?" asked Rise as her eyes widened. The other's eyes widened also except for Yosuke.

"How's Naoto! Is she alright!" asked Souji, looked at everyone's eyes and trying to catch his breath.

"Well, Dojima-san and a man named Yakushiji-san is in there, talking with the doctor," Kanji replied, pointing at a room beside him.

"All of us don't know what's actually happened. We just got a call from Dojima-san, saying that Naoto's got into an accident," Chie sighed.

The door opened and everyone looked at Dojima and Yakushiji who just got out from the room. Dojima's eyes widened in surprised to see Souji's here, "What are you doing here?" then he looked at Yosuke, "I told you not to let him know! I knew that this would happen if he knew. His parents will be very worried!"

"Just tell me what happened to Naoto already!" Souji yelled at his uncle, all of them gasped. Souji never yelled at anyone ―except when they're confronting Namatame that day― like that. His uncle just sighed. Souji looked at Yakushiji-san, "Naoto's alright… right?"

Yakushiji-san lowered his head, "There's a good news and a bad news. The good news is Naoto-sama's alright," everyone sighed in relieved. Souji's burden had been lifted a little but, "… And the bad news?"

"… Naoto-sama can't remember anything that's happened before the accident. Or in short… she got amnesia."

Everyone's eyes widened, they all went silent for a few minutes. '_She won't remember… me?_' Souji took a deep breath and exhale it, "Is there any chance that she would remember everything again?" Souji asked, broke the silence.

"Yes, there is. But, only a small chance," a heavy silence fell upon them again, a very long one. After a few hours, the clocks strike three.

"You guys should head home soon. Your family will be worried about you. I'll go home also, it's already three and I don't want Nanako to find out that I'm not home yesterday… You can come to my house first, Souji. We'll talk later," Dojima slapped Souji's shoulder, looked at him for awhile then went downstairs.

"I'm worried about Naoto too but, I should go home now, Ma must've worried 'bout me," Kanji also went downstairs.

"I gotta go home too," Rise said. "The inn will be busy today, I should head home," Yukiko, Rise, and Chie went home together. That left Souji, Yakushiji-san, Yosuke, and Teddie.

"Why don't you go home too? Naoto'll be alright, you don't have to worry. Yakushiji-san told us that she's okay, right?" Souji smiled wryly.

"We're worried about you too, partner. 'To be forgotten is worse than death', I've heard of that phrase somewhere… Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" Yosuke leaned his back against a wall.

"Yosuke's right, Sensei. We can't just leave you here," Teddie lowered his head.

"I'm okay. I won't do anything stupid, I still value my life, y'know?"

"… Alright. Then we'll be off. We'll be here again this evening."

"See ya, Sensei." The two went down and leaving only Yakushiji and Souji standing there.

"… Can I… enter the room?" asked Souji.

"Yes, but please don't wake Naoto-sama."

"Thank you." Souji opened the door and entered the room. He's standing there, looking at Naoto. Her head and right hand wrapped by bandages. There're stains of blood on the bandages. He walked slowly to her and sat on a chair beside the bed. He held her left hand and kissed it.

"Naoto… I'm sorry I'm not here to protect you…"

――――――――――

**A/N:** Chapter 1 finished! Oh yeah! 'To be forgotten is worse than death' is belongs to Freya Crecent from Final Fantasy IX. I don't own it. Whew! I hope you like this chapter! Please leave some review ^w^


	3. Chapter 2

**Amnesia**

Chapter 2

The hallway was quiet. Sometimes only one or two nurses who walked passed Yakushiji. '_It's been awhile since Seta-san entered the room. Is he okay?_' Yakushiji's worried and opened the door slowly. He blinked, Souji's asleep, holding Naoto's hand. He took a blanket and cover Souji's body, "Thank you for caring Naoto-sama so much. Since you came, I could feel that Naoto-sama's changed. She often smiled when she talked about you," he smiled then went out of the room and sat on the chair outside.

'Rrrrr…'

Yakushiji's phone vibrated, he turned off the sound before came in. "Yakushiji here, Shirogane-sama," he answered the call.

"**How's Naoto? Is she alright?**"

"There's still no other information from the doctor other than before. She's still unconscious but, the doctor said she'll be awake maybe tonight or tomorrow."

"**… Alright. Call me when she's awake,**" the man on the phone ―Naoto's grandfather― hung up. He sat there for awhile, doing nothing.

"Yakushiji-chan!" he stood up then looked at the man who called him and thought, '_chan…?_'

"How's Naoto? And where's Sensei? Yosuke told me to come here. He said I don't have to work today. So, where's Sensei?" asked Teddie, looking around ―searching for 'his' Sensei.

"Seta-san's inside. He's sleeping, maybe he's tired," someone opened the door, both of them looked at Souji who's walking out from the room.

"Sensei? You're awake? Yakushiji-chan told me that you're fast asleep!" said Teddie while approaching Souji.

"I awoke by your voice, Teddie. But, you leave Yosuke alone at Junes? It's Sunday, don't you think it'll be very busy today?" Souji brushed his eye. Teddie lowered his head.

"… Maybe you're right, Sensei. But, Yosuke's the one who asked me to come. He said that he can handle it. There's this other workers there too. And also…" he raised his hand, he's bringing a paper bag, there two box lunches inside, "He told me to give this to you and Yakushiji-chan."

"…? I got one also?" asked Yakushiji.

"Yep!" Teddie took out a box lunch and gave it to Yakushiji, "Here! Take this! Don't worry, it's not poisonous or else, it's Junes' box lunch," he smiled, Yakushiji took it and smiled, "Thank you."

"No prob!" Teddie waved his right hand in front of his face, "And… take it too, Sensei. You need to have breakfast."

"… But, I'm still not hungry. Just… take it back. Or you could eat it yourself. I'll take something from the canteen if I'm hungry."

"Sensei… Yosuke told me that I can't leave before I see Sensei have breakfast," Teddie pouted.

"Teddie-san's right. You should have your breakfast, Seta-san. I'm sure Naoto-sama won't be happy when she sees you're torturing yourself!"

"… Will she?" Souji looked right into Yakushiji's eyes ―sorry, I mean glasses― then sighed and sat on the chair beside him, "I'm sure she won't. She doesn't even remember me. She doesn't know what I looked like before," he covered his face with his palms.

"… But, there's still a chance that she remember, right?" said Yakushiji, convincing Souji.

"Don't forget the 'very small chance' part…" They all went silent, not trying to make any noise. After awhile, Souji stood up and entered the room again. Teddie sat on the empty chair now, "Is Nao-chan gonna be aright?"

"… She will. I've asked the doctor and he said that Naoto-sama's going to be alright. She'll awake if not this evening then it will be tomorrow."

――――――――――

The sun already set, and the team's there again. Yosuke's standing beside the door. Yakushiji stood beside Yosuke. Kanji leaned against the wall across the room. Yukiko, Chie, and Rise are sitting on the chair. Teddie stood beside the girls. Souji seemed to be inside the room. All of them already visited Naoto since the doctor said that they couldn't enter the room together. The nurse's also inside to check something.

A woman figure ran towards them with two men walking behind her, "Where's Souji-kun! You must be Souji-kun's friends. So, where is he?" asked the woman.

"This is Souji's parents. They went to my house just now and asking about him, so I brought them here," Dojima explained the situation.

"Where's that kid?" asked Souji's father.

"Well… He's actually insi―" Yosuke stopped his words when Souji opened the door and walked to them.

"Souji-kun! You made us worried! You said you would call us back but―!" the female didn't finished her words and seemed didn't intend to finished it. She let out a heavy sigh. Souji's father approach Souji and slapped him. The IT gasped and their eyes widened. Souji didn't move an inch and seemed to be knew that he would get a slapped from his father.

"You―! What are you doing here! We called your phone so many times but, you switch it off! Then, we tried to contact Ryotaro-san and he said that you were really here!" he yelled at his son, ignoring the 'Shh!' from the nurse that passed by.

"… Dad… Mom… Please, let me stay in Inaba for a year again. Or at least, until Naoto remembered everything…" Souji bowed at his parents and ended up his mother's mouth opened. But, when she found out that she didn't have any words to say, she closed it, let her husband do all the talking.

"Are you sure, Souji? This is your third-year and you're gonna wasted it in a small town like this? You want to throw away all your hard work to enter Tokyo University only for a girl that didn't even remember your name?"

"She got an accident! She didn't forget me on purpose! And also, I can enter Tokyo University with my skill only! I don't need to enter a very popular high school just to enter it!" He lowered his head and covered his eyes and forehead with his right hand, "… Please… Let me here… I don't want to leave her again. Not when she needs me the most," his voice shivered, they knew that he was actually crying, but he's hiding it.

"Um, excuse me… But, Shirogane-san's already awake. You could see her now," the nurse inside the room opened the door and informed them. Souji ran through the door and entered the room, followed by his friends. His parents looked at each other, "What should we do?"

His father sighed, "Let's decide it later. We should see what kind of girl that changed Souji that much…" the female nodded and they enter the room.

――――――――――

**A/N: **Yep! Chapter 2's finished! I'm in holiday now so I can't keep my fingers from typing :) I hope next chapter will be up soon *sigh*

Please review! I accept anonymous review, so just click the **review** button below ^w^


	4. Chapter 3

**Amnesia**

Chapter 3

'_Where is this?_' Naoto opened her eyes slowly, '_Who… am I? Why can't I remember anything?_' She thought to herself, looking around. There's a nurse checking the things on the table, she didn't know what she's doing. The room's not too big and not too small either. It has a small table beside her bed. Her right hand is connected to infuse.

"― don't need to enter a very popular high school just to enter it!" she heard a voice from outside, '_Who's yelling outside?_' She tried to get up when she heard voice again outside, but she couldn't hear it clearly this time.

"Ugh!" she groaned. Her body still hurts and ended up Naoto failed to get up. The nurse turned at Naoto and quickly went outside and told a group of people that she's awake. A man quickly rushed into the room, a man with silver hair and he has the same colored eyes as his hair. Then, followed by a bunch of people entered the room.

"Naoto! Are you alright! Does it hurt?" Souji asked her, he seemed to be very worried about his girlfriend. He held her hand with his two hands, '_… Naoto? Is that my name? Do I get… amnesia?_'

"Who… are you?" asked Naoto. Souji startled and shocked for a moment. The others also shocked, '_So, she really got amnesia,_' Yakushiji thought then went outside, opened his cell and trying to call Naoto's grandfather. Souji bit his lower lips, took a deep breath then smiled, "I'm Souji Seta. I'm your… uh…"

"Boyfriend. He's your boyfriend, Naoto-kun," Rise added, walked closer to Naoto. Souji turned at her for a moment then turned at Naoto again.

Naoto thought about something for awhile then chuckled softly, "I may get amnesia, but you can't fool me. Even if you really were my boyfriend, forget about it, I don't have any feelings for you anymore. I don't need something you all call 'love'." Everyone including Souji widened their eyes. Souji bit his lips again.

"Excuse me, but could you all go out first? I need to check her," a doctor went inside the room with a nurse. Everyone went outside. Silent fell upon us once again. They all looked so gloomy.

"… 's that really Naoto? I can't believe she said such thing. Damn!" Kanji punched the wall with his right hand.

"Souji… Are you serious you want to stay here?" his father asked once again.

"Yes," he nodded.

"But, Souji-kun… There're still a lot of girls out there who wanted your attention," his mom patted Souji's hair, looking at him with a concerned eyes.

"But, there's no other Naoto Shirogane out there! … There's only one Naoto, mom…" he clench his fist and closed his eyes.

"… I know how you feel, son. But, you still have a bright future out there. Don't waste another year in a small town like this."

"… No…"

"What?" asked his mom, put her ear closer to Souji so that she could hear clearly what his son's talking.

"Bright future? … Do I even have a future if I leave Naoto here?" he asked his mom, narrowing his eyebrows. "You can't answer it? Then, I'll answer it for you. The answer is, no. I DON'T have any future if I know Naoto's here searching for her own identity and I'm out there enjoying my life!" he yelled.

Everyone fell silent and looking at Souji. And then his father sighed, "… Alright! I'll let you stay here for another year. But, promise me one thing… if anything happens, call us."

Souji's mouth opened and widened, curving into a smile, "Thank you dad! Mom!"

"You're all his friends, right? Please, look after him."

"Well… uh… Awright," Kanji answered while rubbing back of his head. The others only nodded

"And… Ryotaro-san… Please, I entrust Souji here for another year," he turned at Dojima, bowed his head to him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Nanako will be very happy," Dojima smiled.

"That means we'll have you here for another year, partner," Yosuke smiled and wrapped his arms around Souji's neck.

"… Yeah…"

――――――――――

Yakushiji is asleep on the chair inside the room. Souji's also asleep, his head is on Naoto's bed while he sat on a chair that he took closer to Naoto's bed. Naoto's also sleeping, her left hand is held by Souji's hands. She didn't know that it was Souji's hands, but she could feel warmth from both of his palms. The others have gone home. Souji's parents went back to their city and Dojima's also already leave.

At around two, Naoto gasped and awoke. She just gasped by no reason, she didn't even get any dreams. She even thought sleep hasn't been that good for a while. She could feel warmth flowing through her left hand. She looked at her left hand and saw who was holding her hand.

'_This guy… from before! What was his name? Souji… Seta?_' she thought. She pulled her hand slowly so she didn't wake the man and put it a top of her stomach. She tried to sleep, but she's still awaked even after a few minutes have passed. She can't sleep. She turned at the guy, looked at him for awhile. She sighed, '_I did it because I can't sleep. And I don't want to awake whole night. Don't get the wrong idea, Seta-san._' Then she put her hand between his hands just like before so that he's holding her hand again. Then she closed her eyes and after a minute, she had slept and her lips even formed a smile.

――――――――――

**A/N: **Alrighty! Chapter 3 published! Hope you like it, readers :D Please review if you have time ^w^


	5. Chapter 4

**Amnesia**

Chapter 4

**April 20th**

Naoto's inside her room, looking around. She has permitted to leave the hospital yesterday evening. "This is… my room? It's a very comfortable room although it's small," she smiled. Naoto opened the bag that she put on her bed and kept the things that Yakushiji brought for her when she's hospitalized. Then, something caught her eyes, "Huh? What's this? A watch? But, this seemed to be handmade watch… And it's already broken, maybe it broke when I got accident that day," she raised her eyebrows and put it inside a drawer next to her bed.

"Naoto! Could you please come here?" an old man's voice echoing from downstairs.

"I'll be there shortly, Grampa!" she closed the drawer, '_I'll fix it later when I get time._' Then she went downstairs and helped his grandfather doing his job.

――――――――――

Souji entered his uncle's house. When he opened the door he could feel that someone ran towards him and hugged him, "Big bro! You're home!"

"I'm home," he smiled and hugged Nanako back. "I'm going upstairs, okay? I want to change clothes and visit Naoto again."

"… Okay…" Nanako pouted, Souji chuckled and said, "I'll give you another magic trick tonight."

"R-Really! You promised, big bro!" she smiled and then watched the TV again. Souji smiled and walked upstairs. He entered his room then opened the wardrobe and took his clothes out. After he has changed he took his phone and intended to go downstairs. But, the phone rang and he answered it without looking at the screen.

"Souji Seta here."

"**Hey, partner! What're you doing right now? What about we go visit Naoto? I've asked the others and they agreed too!**" Yosuke's speaking on the line.

"I've been thinking about going there myself since I bet you're all busy. But, what about Junes, Amagi Inn and stuff? Don't you all have to take care of them?" asked Souji, narrowing his eyebrows.

"**Oh, come on, Souji! Naoto's our friend, one of our team! We cared for her too. Junes'll be alright without me. It's not that I really that important there, though,**" he chuckled.

"Alright, alright. We'll meet at Naoto's home. How's that sound?"

"**Sounds great! See you there!**" he hung up after he finished his words. Then Souji went downstairs.

"Big bro! Are you going out already?" asked Nanako when she saw him. Souji smiled to his cousin.

"Yeah… You wanna come?" he patted Nanako's head.

"No. I'm okay. I'm going to watch the house," she smiled.

"Then I'll be off. See you tonight, Nanako-chan!" he waved his hands and smiled. He opened the door and walked out.

"Bye!"

――――――――――

Souji rang the doorbell, not too long after that, a man opened the door and welcomed him in, "Good morning, Yakushiji-san," Souji smiled.

"Good morning, Seta-san. Your friends are already inside," he smiled too. Souji entered the room to his left and found his friends inside.

"Hey, Souji-kun! You're late!" Chie greeted him with a smile.

"Yeah! We're just discussing about something and I'm sure you'll agree too!" said Yukiko.

"What are you discussing about anyways?" Souji asked. He sat on a sofa, between Naoto and Teddie.

"We're gonna help Nao-chan remember everything, Sensei. We're gonna go to somewhere that may make Nao-chan remember something!" Teddie explained with full of spirit.

"We're all agreed 'bout this plan. It's all Kanji's idea!" Yosuke hit Kanji's back a few times.

"Yeah! I don't know that Kanji's so smart about this kinda stuff," Rise giggled.

"H-Hey! Stop it, dammit!" Kanji's face began redder. They all laughed, Naoto just smiled.

Souji began to speak again, "Then… Shall we get going now? Or…"

"Alright! Let's get going now! First stop, Junes Food Court! We will have steak and it's all on Yosuke!" Chie seemed excited about it and raised her right hand.

"What did you just say! Hell NO! I'll never treat you again, Chie!" Yosuke stood up and it seemed that he got angry.

"Come on, Chie… We'd better go to Junes first. We've got a job to do."

"You're right, Yukiko! Let's get going!"

"Uh… Excuse us, Shirogane-san," Souji bowed his head to a man that's sitting there, Naoto's grandfather.

He smiled, "Yes, please… Take care of Naoto."

"… We will."

"I'll be here before dark, Grampa!" said Naoto as she waved her hand to his grandfather and Yakushiji. Yakushiji smiled at her.

"I hope you've remembered something when the time you come home, Naoto."

Yakushiji opened the door for them, after they all went out and it's only Shirogane and Yakushiji inside the house, Yakushiji closed the door again.

"Yakushiji!" Shirogane called Yakushiji.

"Yes, Shirogane-sama."

"The guy with silver hair, is that Souji Seta ― Naoto's boyfriend and the one who changed her so much?" asked Shirogane.

"Yes. He is also the one who Naoto-sama wore the sailor uniform for. And also the one who helped Naoto-sama at solving the Phantom Thief case that you ordered me to before," Yakushiji explained, Shirogane nodded in answer.

"… I hope he could make Naoto remember everything again."

Yakushiji turned at Shirogane. It's rare to see him gave trust to other people about Naoto. He nodded, "Yeah… I'm sure he could."

――――――――――

**A/N:** 'Tis a strange one, huh? I'm really out of idea for this chapter! And sorry for late update! My computer just won't connect (damn it!) Oh well… mind to review? ^w^


	6. Chapter 5

**Amnesia**

Chapter 5

"So… Do you remember anything, Naoto?" asked Yosuke while pulled out a chair and sat on it. The others also did the same as Yosuke. They just arrived at Junes Food Court. Naoto walked around and examine things there.

"Why do you bring me here? I mean… Did we often go here after school or something like that?" she narrowed her eyebrows and took a seat between Chie and Souji. The others looked at each other, "Uh… Well… I guess we did that most of the time," Kanji answered, rubbing his neck.

'_Damn! How should we explain it to her? I guess it'll be better if we tell the truth but… It all doesn't make any sense and Naoto maybe will avoid us, thinking that we're all crazy,_' Yosuke thought to himself and called Souji, "Hey! What should we do, partner? Are you gonna tell her or what?" he whispered.

"Uh… Naoto… Do you feel familiar with the word Persona?" asked Souji. They looked at Souji then turned to Naoto, waiting for answer.

"That word… sounds familiar. And it looks like I've heard of that word many times before, but… I still can't remember of anything." Naoto answered, she putted her right hand under her chin.

"You can't remember anything? Then, what should we do now?" Chie sighed and slapped her forehead.

"Why don't we go to the electronic department? Maybe Naoto will remember something if we go there," Yukiko suggested.

"Wow~ Yukiko-senpai sure suggested something sooo cool," Rise giggled.

"Then, Teddie will show you the way! Let's go, Nao-chan!" Teddie stood up and acted all like a tour guide. The others stood up and followed Teddie to the electronics department. But, Naoto just sat there and not moving. Souji realized that Naoto's not with them then looked behind him and found Naoto's gazing at the table.

"What are thinking about?" asked Souji.

"Eh? Seta-san? No… It's nothing," she shook her head.

"You can always count on us if you need a friend to talk to. You may not remember everything in the past. But, we're still your friends," said Souji. He grinned and patted Naoto's head.

"… Yes. Thank you, Seta-san," she smiled and nodded.

"Then, let's go to the electronic department. They must've been waiting for us." They went to the electronic department and the others have been waiting for them.

"What took you so long, Naoto-kun?" Rise crossed her arms and tapping her feet to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Kujikawa-san. Then, what do you want to show me in this electronic department?" asked Naoto.

"Well… Uh… Don't you feel familiar with this place? Or maybe… this TV?" Kanji looked at a TV in front of them, giving a signal, 'This one!' to Naoto.

"Well… Not really," she shook her head slowly.

"… Why don't you try touching the TV screen? You may remember something from it," Souji crossed his arms. They gasped and looked at him, "What? We mustn't hide anything from her."

"… Yeah… You're right. It's better for her, she may remember everything faster that way," Yosuke nodded. Chie and Yukiko also nodded.

"Eh? What are you talking about? Why should I―" Naoto approached the TV in front of her and tried to touch it. Her hand vanished into the screen, just like she put her hand into the water. The screen rippled exactly like water. She widened her eyes and mouth, "W-What's this!" She quickly pulled her hands back and examined her hand.

"That's our power. The power to enter the TV and to call Persona. Let's get inside and you should remember more," Rise pushed Naoto into the TV then followed by her, Chie, Yukiko, Yosuke, Kanji, Teddie, and Souji.

They seemed to fell from above into a different world. A beautiful and peaceful world, where water flows and warm atmosphere surround the area. "What is this pl― Ugh!" she held her head with her hands and closed her eyes tightly.

_Come, Yamato-Takeru!_

"! Naoto-kun! Are you alright!" Rise quickly put her right hand on Naoto's shoulder.

"I-I'm… alright, Kujikawa-san. I just… saw something," she slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Y-You remember something!" asked Chie.

"I can't say that I remember anything… I saw… a blue card… flying in front of me… and I shot it with my gun. A strange sound like shattering glasses rang, then a strange… monster appeared above me…" she looked at her friends for awhile, they seemed… happy and smiled. "Was that… the power you're all talking about?"

They nodded, "That monster is your Persona. We were trying to solve a murder case before. And the culprit is actually throwing people into the TV to kill them," Yukiko explained.

"… So, you're going to say that we're actually a team of solving this case? And Junes is our 'special headquarter'?" Naoto asked, she raised her eyebrow.

"Wow! How could you remember about our 'special headquarter'? I haven't used that word in a long time!" Yosuke said.

"I… don't know… That word just came to my mind," she lowered her head.

"That means Nao-chan will remember everything if we keep entering Teddie's world! Yay!" the blonde-haired guy jumped around.

"Teddie's… world?" asked Naoto.

"Yes. Teddie's someone from this world. We met him here. He's actually a bear, though," Souji smiled.

"Oh… That explains why his name's so odd and he didn't have any last name."

"Hey! Shouldn't we go back? I'm sure Naoto's pretty tired. We will continue this tomorrow, how's that sound?" asked Yukiko.

"Eh? Tomorrow? I'm sorry. But, Grampa and Yakukushiji-san want to bring me to somewhere so that I could remember something."

"No prob! We still had Sunday!" said Kanji.

"I don't have any objections if it's Sunday," she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, and we will back to school on the Monday. Here comes hell…" Yosuke sighed.

"Then, Teddie… Please, we need to get back now."

"Right away, Sensei!" then three TVs appeared from nowhere, they entered it and teleported back to their world.

――――――――――

**A/N: **because of my late update, I posted two chapters together. The next chapter may be late, sorry :P

mind to review? ^w^


	7. Chapter 6

**Amnesia**

Chapter 6

It's Sunday, a woman with dark blue hair just exited from the bathroom in her room. Her hair is still wet, she walked to a small table at the corner of her room and took her phone. She flipped it open and thought, _'It's still 7.13 AM. They said to gathered there at nine but… maybe I'll take a walk around first. I haven't done that since I exited the hospital,_' she rubbed her hair with a towel that's hanging on her shoulder. After it's not too wet, she hanged her towel on the chair and took her blue cap and adjusted it on her head.

"Eh? Naoto-sama? Where are you going? I've prepared the breakfast, why don't you eat before going out?" asked Yakushiji when he saw Naoto wore her shoes and are going to open the main door.

"I'm not hungry, Yakushiji-san. I'm going to take a walk around Inaba. I'll meet the others at nine later," Naoto answered as she opened the door.

"Alright. Be careful, Naoto-sama." Naoto nodded and walked outside. She looked around her park; it's big with trees and flowers anywhere. She opened the main gate and walked to the shopping district area.

Since it's Sunday and maybe many people are still hiding behind their blanket at this hour, the road's not crowded. She looked around and found that a lot of stores had closed, '_It's really quiet for a shopping district, is it because of Junes or something elsa?_ _... Eh?_' something caught her eyes, she stopped in front of a Textile shop, staring at the name, '_Tatsumi Textile? Is this belongs to Tatsumi-san's family?_' She continued her walked and something caught her eyes again, a shrine.

'_This shrine seemed old… But, this place looks familiar._' She entered the shrine; it's just a small old shrine. She glanced around, '_… Wait! This place― Ugh!_' she fell down to her knee and holding her head again.

_You could have killed!_

'_… Wha―?_'

_Why!_

"Ugh! I…"

_Because I love you._

"Yip!"

'_Eh?_' she turned behind her, a fox looking at her, "Yip." She stood up and smiled, "Is this shrine your house?" she patted its head. The fox seemed happy and ran around. She looked at her left hand, but soon found out that she doesn't wear any watch, '_Oh yeah… I haven't fixed my watch. I should fix it when I got time._'

Naoto looked around, searching for the fox, but can't found it anywhere. "I'll walk around some more." She walked to the entrance of the shrine then stopped. She turned behind and gazed at the shrine, '_This place is… nice._' She smiled and continued her walk.

**Junes Food Court**

A silverette is sitting on chair in front of a big circle table, there's another seven empty seats around the table. The food court is quiet, there's only a couple of teenager and him. He looked at his watch, '8.27' he let out a heavy sigh.

"I came here too early, I must wait for about half an hour for them," he looked at his watch once again, there's another small words below the time, 'Distance: out of range' he stared blankly and not realizing that there's someone behind him, a girl with a dark blue cap.

"Seta-san?" asked the girl. Souji blinked and turned at her, "Eh?"

He looked at his watch, '8.41 Distance: out of range', then he looked at Naoto's hand, '_She doesn't wear the watch, huh?_' he sighed in disappointment.

"Hmm? Is there something wrong with my hands?" asked Naoto when she caught that Souji's examining her hands.

"No, nothing," he smiled. "There's still around fifteen minutes before nine. You came too early. Or… you have another thing to take care of?" he raised his eyebrow.

"No. I just woke up too early and decided to take a walk, but it seemed it's still too early. What about you, Seta-san?"

"Me? I don't have other things to do so… I came here early," he smiled. Naoto took a seat beside him.

"Seta-san… Can I ask you something?" asked Naoto.

"Yes? What is it, Naoto?" he turned at Naoto.

"… Uh… That's… Um… No. Forget about it," she shook her head and smiled.

"Come on… You could―" his words were cut by a familiar voice, "Yo, Senpai, Naoto! You two sure came early, huh?"

"Good morning!" said Yukiko.

"Hey guys!" Rise giggled.

"Morning, Souji-kun, Naoto!" said Chie.

"Teddie is here! Don't worry, everyone!" said Teddie as he raised his right hand and laughed.

"Shut the crap, bear," said Yosuke as he pushed Teddie's head.

"Ow… How could you, Yosuke? That hurts!" Teddie pouted as he rubbed his head.

"Wow… What a coincidence that all of you arrived at the same time!" Souji said.

"Yeah… Me and Teddie came here together since he stay at my place. Then we met Kanji and Rise around the shopping district. Chie and Yukiko seemed to just arrive when we came, so…" explained Yosuke.

""I see… So? Are we gonna enter the TV now?" asked Souji.

"Yeah, let's go!" said Chie.

They all went to the electronic department. When no one's looking, they jumped into the TV and entered the TV world.

――――――――――

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, minna-san… Mind to review? ^w^


	8. Chapter 7

**Amnesia**

Chapter 7

This other world still looked like before; where flowers and trees bloomed everywhere. A group of teenager, consisted of eight person just appeared from nowhere in the air. One of them with blonde hair and blue eyes was wearing a blue-and-red-bear costume.

"Where are we gonna go?" asked red-haired girl.

"I dunno. What about… Naoto's dungeon? Secret Laboratory," said the orange-haired guy with orange headphone hanging on his shoulders.

"Secret… Laboratory?" the blue-haired girl that looks like a guy raised her eyebrow.

"Yep! Maybe you'll remember something if we go there!" said the girl with green jacket.

"Shall we go now?" asked the black-haired girl.

"Hell yeah! Let's go right now!" the tall guy walked in front, leading them. The bear-suited guy ran towards him, "Wait for me, Kanji!"

"Hey, Naoto. I haven't finished my words before. Uh… Just ask me anything. I'll answer it honestly, maybe that'll help you remember anything," said the silverette, smiled at Naoto.

"Uh… Um… It's…"

"Just tell me what you saw. I'll explain it to you." Naoto looked at him, then sighed.

"I saw… Yakushiji-san, holding a knife. You're standing in front of me ― it looks like you're protecting me or something. But, what makes me confused is why would Yakushiji-san tried to harm us?" asked Naoto.

"Eh? So you stop by the shrine before, huh?"

"Y-Yeah… Could you tell me what happened there?"

"Well… You and me were investigating stuff that turns out Yakushiji-san and your grandpa's plan. They're trying to make you remember the real reason you want to become detective when you're still a child. And the knife you saw was not the real knife; it's one of your seven detective tools."

"… Detective?" asked Naoto.

"Yes. You are a detective."

"That's why my room is filled with those kinds of books…"

"Any other questions?" asked Souji.

"Uh… Then… What happened after you protected me?"

"Huh? Um… You got mad and asked me why I protect you."

"… And your answer is?" Naoto lowered her head and pulled her cap down to hide the blush on her cheeks. But, Souji lifted her face so their eyes met. Naoto's cheeks turned redder than before. Souji looked deep in her eyes, he seemed serious. Naoto knew that.

"Because I love you."

The crimson blush in her cheeks grew redder and redder. She froze for a second and open her mouth to say something only to find out that her voice won't came out. She lowered her head again and quickly walked, followed the others. '_Why did I ask that? I know the answer already and that's not important to confirm his answer. I've wasted my precious time to ask something so ―so― not important like that!_' She slowed her steps, let out a small sigh. '_Maybe I… just wanted to hear him say that… I just wanted him to say that he loves me…_'

Souji's still standing there, still gazing at the spot Naoto stood before. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist. '_I know she hate me for saying such things. But still, she doesn't have to run away like that, does she?_' he opened his eyes then followed Naoto and the others.

**Secret Laboratory Entrance**

"Here we are, guys!" Rise giggled.

"There's nothing much changed, huh? … Hey! There will be no shadows inside, right? We've beat Izanami and all, so I guess there will be no shadows around here again, eh?" Yosuke scratch his not-itchy-at-all head.

"Of course not! Teddie's nose doesn't smell any shadows in here anymore since we beat that Izanami!" said Teddie as he pointed at his nose.

"Uh… Wasn't your nose been useless lately? How could we believe what your nose said?" Kanji rubbed his neck.

"Don't say that! Don't ya remember that I'm the one who found Magatsu Inaba? And I AM the one who found your dungeon and saved you, Kanji? You're nothing without me, Kanji! Mwahahaha…"

"Ugh! Stop the damn crap, stupid bear!" yelled Kanji.

"We shall get to the base where we fought Naoto's shadow. I hope there will be something that will help Naoto-kun…" Yukiko said.

"But, hey! Where are Naoto and Senpai?" asked Kanji.

"Oh no! Sensei and Naoto are lost because Kanji walked too fast. It's all Kanji's fault! Raawr!"

"Wha― Me! It's because you asked me to have a race, dammit!"

"Oh, come on! We know both of them won't get lost. Even if they were, they're not as stupid as you two to forget where they came from. They always got the highest score every exam in their grade, remember? They'll find the way here," said Yosuke.

"You're right about that part, Yosuke… Hey! Isn't that Naoto?" Chie said as she pointed at a small figure running towards them. That's Naoto!

"I-I'm sorry. Did you all wait for long?" Naoto said as she trying to catch her breath. A man with silver hair is behind her too.

"Don't worry, Naoto-kun. It's not that you're late or something," Yukiko smiled at her.

"Thank you, Amagi-san."

"Then, let's get going!"

**Secret Laboratory B9F**

"Eh? What is this place?" Naoto furrowed her eyebrows.

"Uh… This is where you faced your shadow, where you accept your other self, and where you got your Persona," explained Yosuke.

"Shadow?" asked Naoto.

"Shadow is your other self. Your inner self that you tried to hide. Your―"

"That's enough. I get the point, Satonaka-san," said Naoto, cutting Chie's words.

"So? Do you remember anything?" Souji raised his eyebrow.

"Unfortunately no. I don't remember anything by visiting this place. But, I do feel like I've ever here before. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, Nao-chan! It's not Nao-chan's fault. It's Yosuke's fault for suggesting this place!" Teddie pointed at Yosuke who's sitting on the machine.

"What! Why me! I suggested this place because I thought she would remember anything!" said Yosuke.

"It's okay, Hanamura-san. I thank you for suggesting this place," Naoto smiled.

"Hey… You're still calling us with our last names, huh? Why don't you just call us with our names? We don't mind." Said Yukiko, smiled.

"Your… names?" Naoto raised he eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you don't know our names…" Souji said.

"O-Of course I know… Souji-san…" she tried to hide her crimson cheeks behind her cap. The others smiled to each other, "Let's visit some other places before we get back!" Rise said. They nodded and began to walk to the upper floor and exited this place.

――――――――――

**A/N: **Hello~ Do ya have another minutes to spare for reviewing this story? Thanks ^w^


	9. Chapter 8

**Amnesia**

Chapter 8

A guy with his left hand inside his pocket was looking outside from the window in his room. He wore Yasogami High's uniform, today is the first day for his third-year in high school, '_I never thought I will spend my third-year in Yasogami. It's not that I don't like it, it's just…_' he sighed and took his bag with him then went downstairs. When he reached downstairs, he could saw his cousin busy at kitchen. He approached her and patted her head.

"Eh? Big bro! You're awake. What do you want to eat for breakfast?" asked Nanako, smiled.

"Um… Since I've been pretty busy this few days, what about I make the breakfast today?" he smiled too.

"Can I? Can I?"

"Of course you can. Now go and sit there. Don't worry, it won't take long," he slowly pushed Nanako to the chair near him. After they finished their breakfast, they went to their school. When Souji reached the school gate, he stopped when someone called his name and turned around to found his friends, Kou and Daisuke.

"Hey, Souji! Is it really you? But, but! I thought we saw you off by train," Kou widened his eyes and so do Daisuke.

"Yeah… But, because of some reason, I will be here again for another year," smiled Souji.

"Don't tell me it's because your parent's job again…" Daisuke narrowed his eyebrows.

"No… No, it's another reason," Souji shook his head and smiled.

"Eh? Oh well. Hey, I'm going in first, and you're still in the club, right? I'll tell the others to keep your name as the member," said Kou as he walked and waved his hand.

"Well… Uh… Maybe I won't be joining the club for awhile. I've another thing to take care of. Sorry, Kou," he apologized. Kou and Daisuke raised their eyebrows and looked at each other.

"What's this… 'another thing' that makes―" Daisuke's word were cut by the ring of the bell. "Oh crap! What are you waiting for, Kou!" Daisuke and Kou ran to the building. Souji also make haste and ran to the bulletin board to see what class is he in. It's 3-1, he ran upstairs and enter his class. Fortunately, his homeroom teacher hasn't in there yet.

"Yo, partner! We're in the same class again!" someone hit his shoulder, it's Yosuke.

"Yosuke! Heh! What about Chie and Yukiko?" asked Souji.

"They're in this class too. Yukiko's there," Yosuke pointed at a girl with red headband on the corner of the class, "Looks like Chie's late, but I read her name in this class also."

"Okay class… Get back to your seat!" Souji turned around and found Nakamura-sensei walked in. He sat on an empty chair, behind Yosuke.

――――――――――

**After School**

A girl with dark blue hair and the same colour cap walked out from her class followed by a red pigtail hair behind her.

"Naoto… Sorry, I should go home now. I've promised grandma to help with the shop today," Rise clasped her hands and winked.

"Never mind, Rise-san. See you tomorrow," Naoto smiled. Rise went to her shoe locker and changed her shoe. Naoto sighed, '_I guess… I'll take a walk around the school before go home._' She walked upstairs to the rooftop. She sat there and gazing to the sky.

"What are you doing here? I'm searching for you all over the school," said a man's voice. She blinked and turned to found Souji's there. He sat beside Naoto and gazed at the sky too.

"I-I just don't feel like going home," said Naoto.

"I see…" Souji nodded.

"… Why are you here, Seta-san?" asked Naoto.

"… Souji…"

"Uh… Uh yeah… Why are you here, Souji-san?" asked Naoto again.

"Searching for you," he smirked.

"Why? I mean… What business you have with me?"

"I did it because I want it. No special reason actually," he laid back and closed his eyes, feeling the breeze of the wind brushed his hair. After a few minutes they fell silent, Souji spoke up, "Hey…"

"Yes?"

"Have your cooking skill improved? If you need any help, I'll be gladly to help you out," his eyes still closed, he smiled.

"… Pardon?"

"Oh yeah… You don't remember, huh? Well… We once ate my lunch box together. You said that I cooked it well so, you wanna try to learn how to cook too. We ate it here together. Right here, right on where we're sitting at."

"Really? I… I can't seem to remember about that."

"Well… Maybe for other people, that's just another lunch box with friend. But, for me… It's not. I kept thinking, 'Will Naoto like it? Is this kind of food suitable with her taste?' and so on. Even when the morning came, I'm nervous to ask you to enjoy the lunch. And I'm very glad when you said you liked it," he opened his eyes then sat and stretched his body. Naoto faced the opposite direction of Souji, tried to hide her pink cheeks.

"Uh… It's gotten late. I should go home now. Bye!" said Naoto as she stood up and ran to the door but was stopped by Souji's hand.

"Let me walk you home," he stood up and walked beside Naoto. They exited the school without saying anything. When they reach a fork, a path that leads to Dojima's residence and the other leads to Shirogane Estate, Naoto stopped, "That's okay, Souji-san. I'm fine by myself now. I know the way home," Naoto bowed.

"No, no… I said I will walk you home," he shook his head then gasped, "Wait! How do you know that Dojima-san's house's that way?"

"Eh? You're right. No one ever told me about where you live. But, how…" Naoto narrowed her eyebrows and putted her hand under her chin.

"That's a good thing, Naoto. I'm sure you'll remember everything soon," Souji seemed excited and smiled. Then, he walked Naoto home. After Naoto entered her house, he turned back and returned to his uncle's house. His cousin is there to welcome him home.

――――――――――

**A/N:** You should review if you have time :)


	10. Chapter 9

**Amnesia**

Chapter 9

"Then, I'll just have to pour soy sauce and stir quickly," said the dark-blue-cap-female as she looked at a book on her left hand. She raised her eyebrow and put it down. After she did what was told by the book, she scratched her chin, "Uh, it didn't look exactly like inside the book. But…" she took a spoon and gave her cooking a taste. "It's not that bad," she smiled and began to clean the room.

After around thirty minutes, she's done with her work. She went upstairs, entered her room, and lay on her bed.

'_What am I doing? Cooking? For a guy like him? … Souji Seta?_' she sighed and closed her eyes.

"What a strange feelings I had."

――――――――――

"Naoto-sama, are you going to go to school now?" asked a man with black glasses.

"Yes, Yakushiji-san. I'm going to stop by the police station before going to school," said the female that called 'Naoto'.

"Oh, wait! You forgot your lunchbox, Naoto-sama!" Yakushiji went to the kitchen. Naoto seemed surprised about what Yakushiji just said. After a few seconds, he appeared and bringing a lunchbox.

"Here, Naoto-sama," he smiled.

"Uh… Yakushiji-san, how could you know that I made a lunchbox? I'm sure you're helping grampa in his room last night."

"Yeah. But, when we heard noises from kitchen, we decided to take a look."

"What? So, grampa knew also?" Naoto's eyes widened.

"Yes," he chuckled.

"W-What are you laughing at? It's not funny!"

"No, it's not like that, Naoto-sama. It's just reminds me of something."

"… Of what?" she raised her eyebrows.

"The same thing once happened before. It's just the same; Shirogane-sama and I were taking care of cases. Then we heard sound, from the kitchen. You were trying to make chocolate. And your expression were about the same," he chuckled again.

"O-Oh… Come on, Yakushiji-san… That's enough," she tried to cover her flushed cheeks, just like usual.

"Okay, okay. Then, I hope Seta-san likes your cooking," he smiled. Naoto's cheeks turn even redder, "I-I'm going now. See you after later, Yakushiji-san!" she ran towards the main gate of her house. She closed it and leaned on it, '_Yes, Yakushiji-san. I'm hoping for the very same thing,_' she smiled and started walking.

――――――――――

**Lunch Break**

"Hey, Naoto! Care to enjoy my lunch box together?" asked a familiar voice from behind Naoto. When she turned her face, she could saw her Senpai's warm smile.

"Eh? Souji-san's… lunchbox?"

Souji nodded and showed her his lunchbox. She opened her mouth, but said nothing. She only hid her lunchbox behind her and faked a smile. She nodded.

"Hey! Is that a lunchbox? You brought it too?"

"No! It's not! It's, uh… I'm going to throw it away anyway," she walked backwards.

"H-Hey! Why? If you don't want it, then give it to me!"

"Of course I can't do that! I mean, your cooking must've been a lot better than mine, so…" she lowered her head.

"So what? I'm gonna try out your cooking and that's that!" he smiled at her. She looked at him for a few seconds before giving the lunchbox to him. They walked up the stairs to the rooftop. They sat at the same place as yesterday.

"Here! I'll eat yours and you'll eat mine!" said Souji as he gave her the lunchbox. She took it and ate it. It's amazing! Souji's really good at cooking.

"Wow! It's pretty good! You do have the talent, Naoto!" said Souji after he tried her food. Naoto could felt her cheeks burned. "Hey, if you don't mind, I'd like to try your cooking again the other day. It's up to you, really."

"I… Uh, I will if I have time," she smiled. They continued eating their lunch. The wind's blowing and it blow away Naoto's cap. Naoto tried to catch it but failed. The cap stuck by the net, Naoto jumped and tried to take it but failed again because of her heights. Souji took it and examined it.

"It looks like this cap's really precious to you, huh?" asked Souji.

"Yeah! Grampa gave it to me as a gift for my first case! Now, give it back to me!"

Souji's eyes widened, "You… remember that?"

Naoto blinked, "Eh?"

"That's great, Naoto! You're starting to remember! I'm sure you'll remember everything soon!" Souji hugged her and kissed her forehead. Naoto's cheeks began to became red again, really red this time. After a few seconds, Souji just realized about his actions and let it go. His cheeks are flushed also. Then, he placed Naoto's cap on her head, smiling.

"Lunch break's almost over, I'm going to class now. See ya later after school, okay? Wait for me at the lobby," he waved his hand at her.

She was alone there, froze by what just happened. She slowly reached her forehead using her hand then smiled.

――――――――――

**After School**

The Detective Prince was standing in front of her locker. She hasn't seen her Senpai since the lunch break. After she's done, she looked around, trying to find Souji. But, no. She can't find him anywhere.

'_That's strange. Where could he be? Is he still in his class? But, Chie-san and Yukiko-san have gone home just now._'

Naoto shook her head and went upstairs to Souji's class. She peeped at his class but, found no one. She sighed in disappointment. Then, she searched all over the school for Souji. But, still couldn't find him. She bit her lower lip, '_He lied. He asked me to wait for him, but he's not even at school!_' she took quick steps and exited the school.

The silverette ran as quick as he could to the school lobby, "Argh! Damn, that Kashiwagi! Just because I was late when I entered her class didn't mean I must clean the washroom! Cih!"

Souji arrived at the lobby, looking around, but seemed couldn't find the one he's been searching for. He narrowed his eyebrows and asked a brunette, "Hey, did you see Naoto Shirogane just now?"

"You mean the Detective Prince? Yeah, she was going out just now," said the brunette.

"Eh? Oh, thank you," he smiled. '_She's not waiting for me?_' he sighed, '_Of course she won't. I hope she's not mad. I'll explain everything to her tomorrow._'

――――――――――

**A/N:** Gomenasai, minna-san! Truly, truly sorry for the VERY slow update! I was really lazy to write (that's what comes to me when I write multi-chapter story) with all that homework and group-work! Ungh! I hate school! Uh, I think this chapter's kinda different since I DIDN'T write any stories at all between the previous chapter and this chapter! Oh well…

Oh, and thanks to you who've review previous chapters :)

Mind to **review **again?


	11. Chapter 10

**Amnesia**

Chapter 10

The young detective sighed when she stepped in Yasogami High School. She walked toward her locker and surprised by a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around she could saw the man whom she didn't want to see right now.

"Ah, Souji-san. Good morning. May I help you?"

"Morning too, Naoto! Well… It's about yesterday. I'm sorry you have to wait for me," said the silverette.

"No, it's okay. I didn't wait for you anyway. So, you don't have to apologize to me," said Naoto. '_It's better that I lied than he know that he succeeded in making fun of me._'

"Eh? You didn't wait for me?" asked Souji.

"As I said before, I didn't wait for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my class now," she bowed her head and entered the school.

Souji sighed and walked to the school too.

――――――――――

**After School**

Naoto Shirogane was keeping her stuff inside her bag. The bell just rang a few seconds ago. It seemed Naoto's in a rush, and that made the red-pigtail who's sitting right behind Naoto raised her eyebrow.

"Hey, Naoto-kun, what's wrong? Is there anything wrong? A case or what?" asked the celebrity.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about, Rise-san," replied Naoto.

"I see…" Rise seemed wanted to ask more, but the one she wanted to ask had stood up and exited the class. "What's gotten into her?"

Naoto fasten her steps and exited the school in just a few minutes. She's still evading her senpai ―Souji― and thought that getting out of the school immediately is the way to do that. And she's right. Rain started to pour Inaba and the young detective fastened her steps.

She made her way to the Shirogane Estate. When she entered the house, Yakushiji approached her while his right hand holding a towel.

"Here is the towel, Naoto-sama. You're wet! Should I make hot soup for you? It's cold," Yakushiji gave the towel to Naoto.

"No, no, please Yakushiji-san. I don't need anything. I'll go to my room now," she walked upstairs after she dried herself up with the towel she got from Yakushiji. She entered her room and put the school bag and the towel on a chair not too far from her then entered the bathroom.

**Yasogami High School**

"Hey, Souji! Wanna take a bite at Aiya?" asked the orange-haired guy with a headphone on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Yosuke. But, maybe another day. I'm―"

"Oh yeah. I know. It's Naoto. Heh! You sure are really worried about her that you searched for her everyday, huh? I'm sure she'll remember everything shortly," said Yosuke.

"Ah… Yes. Thanks, Yosuke. I'm going, bye!" said Souji as he waved his hand at Yosuke which he replied with a grin.

'_I'll… try her class first,_' Souji thought as he headed there. When he was going to open the door, it was already opened from inside. And Rise was the one who opened it.

"Eh, Senpai? What're you doin' over here? Searching for me, maybe?" Rise giggled.

"Uh, I was searching for Naoto. Is she here?" asked Souji.

"Nah… It looks like she's in a rush or somethin'? Well, all I'm gonna say is she's not here," answered Rise.

"I… see… Thank you, Rise," he looked disappointed and walked away. Just when he was going to get his cell phone from his pocket, a loud sound of thunder surprised him. He looked outside from the window and the rain's getting heavy. He took his cell phone and opened the contact, searching for 'Naoto Shirogane'. He dialled it.

But, no answer.

He sighed, "Are you really avoiding me, Naoto?" he shook his head and went downstairs, planning to visit Naoto's house. Just when he was going out, he saw the rain and slapped his forehead. '_I forgot to bring umbrella today. What should I do?_' he gazed into the rain and made up his mind, he ran through the rain.

**Shirogane Estate**

Naoto just exited the bathroom, she sat on her bed and drying her wet hair. She opened the drawer beside her bed and took the watch that she's been keeping. She put it on her desk. She also took the tools she needed to fix it.

"This watch… It looks like I've seen it a few times these few days. But, where did I…" she began to fix it. Just after a couple of minutes, she could hear the bell ringing. She stood up and looked outside from the window in front of her. There's a guy with silver hair in front of the gate―wait, silver hair? Yeah, it must be Souji Seta. There's no other silver-hair-guy in Inaba except him. She quickly ran downstairs.

"Eh? Seta-san? I'll open the gate for you," said Yakushiji in front of the intercom.

"Wait, Yakushiji-san! Don't! Don't open the gate. Just… leave him there…" shouted Naoto from the stairs.

"Huh? Are you sure, Naoto-sama? It's raining outside. Seta-san could've caught cold." Naoto returned to her room without answering anything. She closed the door and leaned on it. She gazed at the floor for a moment then walked to her desk. She saw through the window, Souji's still standing there, wiping off the water on his face with his palm. Naoto narrowed her eyebrows then sat on the chair and continue to do the fixing.

There's knocking sound from the door, "Naoto-sama, can I enter?"

"Yes," answered Naoto.

The door opened, revealing Yakushiji there, "Naoto-sama, are you sure you're not going to open the gate for Seta-san? He's been standing there without shelter for twenty minutes," explained Yakushiji.

"Nobody asks him to stand there."

Yakushiji sighed and bowed her head then exited the room. Naoto stood up and looked at Souji again, she bit her lower lip. She took her cell phone and checked it.

6 missed calls and 14 new messages.

She checked the messages and it's all from Souji. The messages are like 'Hey, can you open the gate for me? It's freezing out here' and 'Naoto, I'm sorry. I'll tell you everything but, please open the gate'. She put it back on the desk.

'_You stupid. You're just toying with me. I should've known that you CAN'T be my boyfriend. But, why? Why did you still standing under the rain?_' Naoto thought to herself. She shook her head and took the screwdriver beside her hand, and fixed the watch. And it's finally fixed! She's going to adjust the time but, something catches her eyes. A small words below the time, 'out of range'.

"Eh…?" she put down the watch and held her head.

_Really? …I'm glad. Although… from spring on, my watch will just say "out of range"…_

"That's… I-I…"

_Until then… I want to be with you as much as possible._

"…remember… everything…" she stood up and ran through the door.

_Please don't forget your time here… And don't forget about me._

She ran downstairs, "Yakushiji-san! Please open the gate!" Yakushiji startled but just did what he was told.

_Please remember the time we spent together… When I confessed my love for you… When you accepted me for who I was._

Naoto opened the door, running to her Senpai and hugged him. Souji almost fell down because of what she did. "N-Naoto…?"

"I remember, Senpai. I remember everything! I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" said Naoto while she started crying.

Souji smiled, "You stupid. What are you sorry for? You're not at fault of anything."

"I'm sorry for being so harsh to you. I'm sorry for didn't trust you. I'm sorry for letting you stand here with this cold weather. I'm sorry that it's me who asked you to remember me and in the end I'm the one who's forgetting you! I'm sorry for―" Naoto stopped her words when something soft and cold brushed her lips.

The rain still poured on them. Souji kissed her. She's surprised with that, but after a few seconds she just closed her eyes and enjoying it. She pressed her lips against his. Souji wrapped his hands on her waist. Her cheeks flushed as usual. As their lips parted, Naoto smiled when she saw Souji's cheeks flushed as well though unclear. Souji leaned his forehead closer to Naoto's.

"You're wet, Naoto…"

"Yes, I know, Senpai. You too are wet… Care to enter? Yakushiji-san will make hot soup for you," asked Naoto.

"Yes, please," Souji smirked. Naoto walked inside and Souji followed her. Yakushiji's standing there and Naoto lowered her head when she saw him.

"Uh, Yakushiji-san. Could you please give us towel and hot soup? It's pretty cold out there," said Naoto with her flushed cheeks.

"Oh… Yes, of course Naoto-sama." After a moment, he's back with two towels for them, when he's going to go to the kitchen, Naoto called him which made him stopped and turned around.

"About what you saw… please don't tell Grampa…" said Naoto.

Yakushiji smiled, "I won't tell him, Naoto-sama." Yakushiji bowed his head and walked towards the kitchen to prepare some hot soup.

――――――――――

**A/N:** Finally! This story has come to an end! Yes, I know… You must've thought that you really are wasting your time to read a junkfic like this. I really am sorry. But, this is the last chapter! So why don't you leave a review for this last chapter? :D Ooh, ooh! And thanks for those who reviewed previous chapter! So, till my next story… Jaa ne ;)


End file.
